Final Fantasy Tactics
by Mana Goddess
Summary: This is Final Fantasy Tactics...Word for Word..Motion for Motion..x.x
1. Prelude

A/N: okayzies! I don't own a damn thing. Now this is Final fantasy Tactics...word for word...motion for motion...From the game damn it! Mwahha. I spent forever on this...now, I'm not very good with the battles, but they do get better! Just the beginning one I didn't do so well but if you get confused.yeah you've played FFT so you should know! Any who.This is Final Fantasy Tactics, but told through Ramza's eyes! I hope you enjoy, please no flames, I worked hard on this damn it! Lol.  
  
Final Fantasy Tactics  
Produced by Square soft  
  
Written by Mana Goddess  
  
~A warrior takes sword in hand clasping a gem to his heart. Engraving vanishing memories into the sword, he places finely honored skills into the stone. Spoken from the sword handed down from the stone.Now the story can be told. The "Zodiac Brave Story".~  
  
Prelude  
  
The kingdom of Ivalice; forever guarded by the twin headed lion and the sun that shines upon them. A year after the defeat of the Fifty Year War, the King had died from a terminal illness earlier and the prince who succeeded him was only two-years-old. This meant his guardian would actually reign in his stead as king. The Queen's elder brother Larg was designed as guardian, but fearing an oppressive reign from the Queen the parliament ousted the potential prince. Appointing instead the King's cousin Prince Goltana as the guardian.  
  
Prince Goltana and Prince Larg are both respected generals who proved themselves in the Fifty Year War. Prince Goltana had the support of the Nobles, but disenfranchised Nobles and Knights clearly supported Larg. The Black Lion symbolizes Prince Goltana and the White Lion symbolizes Prince Larg. This is the beginning of what will later be known, as "The Lion War"  
  
My name is Ramza Beoulve, youngest son of the noble Beoulve...Pillars of knighthood. I was dragged into The Lion War because of my name at the young age of 15. Later on, near the end of the war, I was labeled a blasphemer and anarchist - the root of all evil, by the church. I trusted in people, who either stayed and helped, or put my life in much danger. I lost many friends and family members in this war. Over the 10 years that this war lasted, my life was completely changed. My best friend was said to be the hero of this war, but what everyone doesn't know, I was the one who saved this land. Delita had nothing to do with it! Here's my version of the story...  
  
It was just becoming down in the place called Orbonne Monastery, where a princess wearing a red dress prayed. An elder priest looked on while a female knight stood in blue armor, with her long blonde hair in a French braid.  
  
"God, please help us sinful children of Ivalice," prayed the princess. The female became a bit worried and said,  
  
"Princess Ovelia, let's go." Princess Ovelia looked up at the large cross in front of her and replied,  
  
"Just a moment, Agrias..." She continued to pray.  
  
"The guards have already arrived." The elder priest stepped forward and with his soft, humble voice he said,  
  
"Princess, don't give Agrias trouble. Please hurry..." Princess Ovelia nodded her head and continued to pray, and ignored everything around her.  
  
The monastery doors opened and in walked a knight wearing brown armor with a white/gray mustache. Following behind him, were two squires. One wore dark blue armor and had messy blonde hair, which was in a small pony tail. That was me at the age of 17. Also there was a guy with brown hair and wore little armor, but what he did wear, was silver.  
  
"What's going on? It's been nearly an hour," complained the knight leading us. Agrias turned around and glared daggers at the knight in brown armor.  
  
"Don't be rude to the Princess, Gafgarion," She said in a mocking tone of voice. The Squire and I dropped to one knee and G Gafgarion did a courtesy and bowed his head. He snickered and said sweetly,  
  
"Is this going to be all right, Agrias? This is an urgent issue for us." Agrias clenched her fists, but relaxed them for a moment and grinned.  
  
"So there are rude knaves even among the Hokuten," asked the female knight. That touched a soar spot for Gafgarion, for he stopped playing around and replied,  
  
"I'm being more then kind to guard captains here. Besides, we're mercenaries hired by the Hokuten. I'm not obliged to show respect to you." He looked up at the glaring, angry face of Agrias.  
  
"What? How dare you," She began to yell, but the princess stood and said,  
  
"Enough. Let's go." The Squire and I stood up. The priest turned and smiled as he gave kind words to the princess,  
  
"Go with god." Ovelia smiled and nodded her head. Her reply was said with a smile,  
  
"You too Simon." A bold of lightening struck outside as the doors to the monastery doors flung open. A badly wounded female knight stumbled in. Simon ran to her side, and caught her as she fell to her knees and coughed up blood.  
  
"Lady Agrias!...The enemy!" Simon's soft voice was now filled with shock. A low grumble came from Agrias as she looked towards the open door s into the raining night.  
  
"Prince Goltana's Men?!" She ran past all of us and into the raging storm. Gafgarion sighed and shook his head.  
  
"What one must do to make money. What Ramza? You have a problem too?" He asked me. My cheeks flushed and I cleared my throat.  
  
"I'm not longer a Knight. Just a mercenary like you." Gafgarion laughed and smirked, looking up.  
  
"That's right. Well then. Let's go!" All three of us left to go out to the battle, and face Goltana's men. Ovelia's hands clasped her mouth and she mumbled, "Oh God..."  
  
Outside, lightening lit up the sky and rain poured onto the all of us. There was a stone walkway outside Orbonne Monetary. Three Archers, a knight, and a chemist stood facing Agrias.  
  
"The crest of the Black Lion?! What's wrong with Prince Goltana?! He's such an idiot! Does he want to start a war?!" the leader looked at Agrias and smirked.  
  
"Knave! There's no point in resisting! Just give us the Princess, or that beautiful face of yours will be scarred forever!" Gafgarion, Rad and I appeared on the scene. Gafgarion walked past Agrias while she hissed at him.  
  
"Fool! Only idiots attack head on," he yelled to the knight, trying to look important. He was just a mersonary, so Agrias outranked him bar none.  
  
"Leave this to us," she said, and Gafgarion chuckled.  
  
"We can't make money that way! Rad, Ramza! Follow me!!" Both Rad and I straightened up and prepared for orders. "Kill them all! Don't leave any survivors!" Agrias turned and looked at the insane Gafgarion.  
  
"Nonsense! There's no need to kill them! That's just what Goltana wants us to do! Just let them go." She shouted.  
  
"That's impossible!"  
  
"Gafgarion growled and approached the archer who readied his bow. A smile crept across Gafgarion's face as he used Night Sword, draining some of the Archer's life, giving himself more strength. The Archer fell to the ground dead. Gafgarion and I started to attack another archer. I stayed behind the enemy so he wouldn't attack me. The two female Knights and Agrias attacked the other knight and some the final archer. The Chemist worked over time to make sure everyone was healed, but made sure not to get himself killed by Alicia; Agrias female knight. Rad was in the back, using magic to lower the attack power of the Knight.  
  
One of the archers managed to get away from Gafgarion and I attacked the other female knight, almost killing her. Agrias saw and got pissed. She ran to the enemy archer and yelled, "Life is short.Bury! Steady Sword!" Holy light shot down from the sky and attacked the Archer, which sent him back quite a bit. Losing tack of the knight's location, I turned my back and watched Alicia take down the final knight with one last blow. The Knight snuck up behind me and hit my armor, making a loud metal on steel noise as I fell to my knees, gasping for air. Looking up I saw Gafgarion's sword blast the knight and caused him to fall to his knees, clutching his chest.slowly dieing.  
  
"Let go of me!" Screamed Princess Ovelia. Everyone turned to look and Agrias looked horrified.  
  
"Damn!!" She yelled and ran inside Orbonne Monastery. Slowly, I walked towards the stream next to the monastery. A man in gold armor and brown hair slid out the back, dragging the princess to a waiting chocobo. With all her might, the princess tried to get away from him.  
  
"Come here! Be Quiet" He mumbled.  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" she screamed, pulling away again, but the knight in gold armor held on tight to her wrist.  
  
"What an annoying Princess," He punched her in the gut and she fainted. He threw her over his shoulder and hopped onto the chocobo as it walked toward the end of the dock. Agrias burst through the back door and her eyes widened in fear as she saw Princess Ovelia laying on the chocobo passed out.  
  
"Wait!!" The knight turned and had a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Tough.Don't blame us. Blame yourself or God." With that said, him, the chocobo, and Princess Ovelia ran off into the storm. Agrias walked to the edge and kneeled, a few tears running down her cheeks  
  
"Oh God..." she mumbled, crying slightly. My eyes were fixed on the knight in gold armor. He looked so familiar, but...it couldn't have been who I thought it was.  
  
"Delita? You're alive, Delita? But, why are you in Goltana's troops? Why?" I mumbled softly staring off into the storm where Delita had just run off into.  
  
Ta da! Ha! I'm done. Thank heavens. Well, this was jolly good fun! When I wrote this out on paper, this probably took me 4 hours.it sucked. Trust me! I had to watch it a couple of times to make sure I got the dialogue right. Now if u complains about the words used, yell at Square soft, I didn't do it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now I will be putting up more of this, I just waned to write this and get it done and out of the way! Now, I know there are only 4 chapters in the game.well as much as I love you, you get them all broken up but I will keep the title of the current chapter. Well this is the prelude and the beginning of the game. Now it'll go into Chapter one, which I have written out. I just have to type, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading. Now review! And NO FLAMES!! I will beat you if u do. Come on. be kind.rewind! Thanks again. Bai!  
  
~*~Mana Goddess~*~ 


	2. Update 3804

Update – 3-08-04  
  
Hello folks! I'm sorry to say this, but my compie has been messing up a lot lately. Also! My best friend stole my memory card with my FFT Data on it so I can't continue it (when you play it for 40 hrs just to get up Teta's Kidnapping...you don't want to play it again...trust me!) so! Now I am trying to type up my story, and I'm going to start off where chpt 1 begins, but I'll do them one battle at a time...(don't worry, I go through battles quick...at some points I might do two battles) please stop flaming me about how so many other people have done it...get over it!!! Anyway, thank you Demented Authoress for being my first review! Even though it was a flame *sniffle* btw, I refuse to do a FFTA Story...because I don't feel that it should be called FFT, because it's not! Anywho, enjoy my fic, I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for being loyal! I love you all!!  
  
Love,  
  
Mana Goddess  
  
e-mail: HamBardock@hotmail.com Aim: CocoHearts162 Yim: hambardock  
  
P.S. Happy B-day Charles! ~*~ 3/9/04 


	3. Final Fantasy Tactics chpt 1

**A/N:** Hello! I'm finally ready to write this! Well, I started on the Chapter one part…but it was just all grrr! It's too long, so I'm cropping it up a bit. Now, I don't own any of this except a few characters. Allen and Hoshi are mine. The others, are people I actually got in the game. Now, for the NPC's, I own their personality's and what they say! I know they actually don't talk..but in here they do…kind of…you'll see! Please Review and no flames!!!! I'm working hard on this!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Meager**

It was a year before Princess Ovelia was kidnapped; Delita and I attended a Military Academy together. It was a class of eight; two students were learning to be Chemists, and the other four were still Squires, and then there was Delita and I.

Delita's name appears for first time a year before the lion War Broke out. Many Soldiers who returned from the war had no jobs, little money, and even less loyalty to the crown. Many became thieves and rebels plotting rebellion against the royal family.

At that time, Robbery and Murder were commonplace in Ivalice. Many heroes and Wizards came out of there and Gariland was no exception.

At the military auditorium, all of the cadets stood around talking. I over heard some of the squires talking. A male cadet, whom had long brown hair in a loose pony tale said,

"I hear another wagon bound for Igros was attacked." His name was Allen. A female chemist with long blonde hair, name Hoshi, turned and said,

"Must have been the Death Corps…" I turned towards Delita, whom had been listening also. He placed his hand under chin and thought about the subject for a moment.

"Something's starting…know anything Delita? He chuckled and looked up at me. He shrugged and replied,

"No…But I can guess." I was a curious…what was he thinking?

"What do you mean," I asked, Delita turned to me and began,

"Prince Larg's coming to town." I needed and sighed.

"Prince Larg? Why?"

"Not only Larg, but Marquis Elmdor of Limberry, too!" My eyes widened at this news. That wasn't going to end well, that much I knew.

"That's News! It's not an official visit is it?" I asked. Some of the other Cadets became very interested in it, and a few became worried.

"There are danger zones everywhere in Ivalice. The Hokuten Knights are in full operation, but suffering from shortage of men." I sighed again and shook my head.

"So they need us cadets."

"Everyone, fall in," a voice from outside yelled. All of us Cadets got into rows and stood at attention. There were two rows of four as a Hokuten Knight walked to the head of the class and called our attention. "You have a mission!" he yelled.

"As you know, barbarians are rapidly increasing here in Gallionne. The traitorous Death Corps detest the royal family. We cannot over look them. We will begin exterminating these traitors, by order of our Master. Larg's Knights stationed at Igros and help guard it."

A female knight walked in and talked to the Hokuten Knight as he finished our mission briefing. He clenched his fists and growled slightly when the Knight left. The Hokuten knight looked at all of us, slowly panning the room with a sigh.

"Cadets, ready your swords! A gang of tortured thieves is trying to sneak into this town; we'll begin preparations now to keep them out of town! Come with me" He threw his arm out straightened his back, smirking. "This is the front line of operations! That's all! Prepare immediately!" All of us turned and left, getting ready for the fight.

We found the thieves at Magic City Garland. There wasn't too bad. I took with me Four Cadets and Delita. Hoshi and Keith were both chemists, while Allen and Jenny were both Squires.

As I scanned the battle field, we had a total of 5 enemies. They were looting and destroying the part of town we were in currently. I shook my head and the leader of them stepped forward, laughing at us.

"What's this? Just a bunch of kids! What luck! Okay, all we have to do is kill these kids! Then we can escape!" he laughed again at us. "Don't you worry! We'll kill every one of you!" everyone with his little group laughed along, and one threw a rock towards us, it missed Allen, but started the battle.

Delita and the leader were the first to clash swords. Their swords would try to attack one, but the other would block it. Delita growled and yelled over his shoulder,

"Ramza, watch out! Don't rush them!" I was so arrogant back in those days of being in the academy, and at that battle, it had gotten the better of me.

"Don't patronize me, Delita! I'm also a Beoulve, "I yelled, and charged one of the enemy Squires who swung a sword at me. Our swords clashed and Allen ran up and slashed him with his Broad sword. Hoshi, our female chemist, threw a potion to Delita who had been injured in the shoulder from the enemy thief.

"Beoulve?! THE Beoulve family?! So, you must be cadets from the military academy! Snot-nosed little nobles!!" I growled as I swung my sword hard at him, catching him off guard as he backed up against the wall. The enemy's Chemist threw a potion to him, making me growl again.

"Silence! Surrender or die in obscurity!!" He laughed at me. I got pissed. Jenny and another enemy were locked in a sword duel. Keith ran up and gave the finishing blow to an enemy Squire whom Delita had been having troubles with. Hoshi was trying to help everyone she could, but Allen had to come to her rescue a few times.

"What can a bunch of kids like you do? Buncha spoiled punks like you'll never beat us!!" the blood of the Beoulve that flowed through my veins began to boil. I tightened my grip on my sword, and Delita looked over at me and shook his head. I wish I could have been so calm like Delita used to be. I knew he was going to be a great leader one day, but today, he was just another Cadet.

Allen charged the enemy's Chemist, killing him quickly before he could use a potion to heal the wounds. A smirk crept onto his face as Allen turned and attacked another squire, helping Jenny. Both of them took down the Squire, and were healed by Keith, whom was our male Chemist. Sadly, Hoshi got knocked out, but thankfully wasn't killed; Delita had saved her from death, by reviving her and making sure she was okay.

Finally, it was down to the leader and me. Both of us had our adrenalin pumping through us like mad, and we were ready to just kill each other at a moments notice. He made the first move. The thief charged me, yelling a battle cry as he did so to slash me. I blocked it and kicked him in the stomach to get him back. He quickly retaliated and charged again, and this time broke my sword when I tried to defend. I cursed and he threw his sword aside. Now it was just like a regular street brawl.

I punched him in the face, he punched me. Delita shook his head and watched, while the others went and looted the bodies, seeing if there were any usable items or some gold. The enemy took out a dagger and stabbed me in the side. I fell back a bit. Next thing I knew, I heard a groan from the thief as Delita's sword had pierced his chest, killing him. The blood smeared on the wall as his dead body slowly slid down. Hoshi ran over and began to tend to my wound.

"Why do you continue committing acts like robbery? You wouldn't have died this way if you'd led an honest life." I said to the dead thief in front of me. Keith and Hoshi tended to everyone's wounds, helping them out as much as they could. We collected 2,500 gold, and a couple little items.

After the battle, we went into Magic City Garland and shopped for a couple things. We bought a few more potions and Phoenix downs along with a couple Antidotes, Eye Drops, Echo Screams, and Softs. While in that store, we purchased a couple new swords and a robe for Hoshi, for she decided to become a White mage. Keith had changed too. He wanted to be a Squire, so he could learn different skills, but he still could use items.

While everyone was shopping, Delita and I headed to the bar. We were under age, but we still got something to drink, but I had milk instead of an alcoholic drink. The bartender looked at me and asked if I was Ramza Beoulve. I said yes and he gave me a message from Dycedarg telling me to go home immediately! I was worried about my father. He was sick and weak, and I was worried. I gathered my troops and we all headed back to the Beoulve Residence.

* * *

**A/N:** whooot! And so the game begins! I stopped here because I got a bit bored. I'll add on more soon, I promise! So, for those gamers who haven't played Final Fantasy Tactics yet, what do ya think will happen next? And who are these people? And for those gamers whom have played this game: Is it cool?? Do you like it? Do you love it? Do you want to marry it and have it's children? I do! Lol this is probably my best work ever. Please don't Flame! . you'll make me cry!! T.T Enjoy it people! I'll be back with Balbanes and Algus. Enjoy! .


End file.
